


Of Teddy Bears and Cuddles

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Anyways, Fluff, I just have a thing for making my bias cute, M/M, although yongguk and daehyun are super close in this, banghim, bye, cute daehyun, idk honestly, mean jongup, mean youngjae, omma and appa himchan and yongguk, protective yongguk, thats it, this is once again..., very surprising, yeah yeah I know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Daehyun loses his most treasured item, his teddy bear, and faces the consequences.





	1. Lost Teddy Bear

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to warn you that I'm not entirely sure where this is headed, ok? Anyways, hope you like it! xxx

Daehyun had hoped they wouldn’t ask Yongguk. They could have asked anyone else. The leader was the only one who knew about this, because once Daehyun had lost his teddy bear while sharing a room with the older and he’d cried until Yongguk found it for him. The younger had been incredibly embarrassed, and asked Yongguk not to tell anyone about it. The older had assured him he wouldn’t. But that promise was about Daehyun’s break down. Not about the fact that at 20 years old Daehyun’s most precious item still was his teddy bear.  
So here they were now, being filmed, and something Daehyun wanted kept a secret was out in the open. He wanted to die. He could see Youngjae and Jongup smirking at him, so he just looked at the ground, cheeks red, waiting for the game to begin.

No one said anything during the filming. But on the journey back home the teasing started.  
“Daehyunnie, where is your teddy? Don’t you need it on the ride home?”  
Asked Youngjae, sitting next to Daehyun.  
“Yah, shut it.”  
Said the older. He’d quite like to have his teddy bear, actually, but he’d learned to deal with not having it on trips, because he was embarrassed about cuddling with it when he was around the others.  
“But babies need their stuffies, Daehyunnie, you sure you can make it? It’s a long trip!”  
Teased Jongup.  
“Yeah, baby, and we can’t stop in the middle of the road if you decide to throw a tantrum.”  
Daehyun glared at his friends, but before he could say anything Yongguk hit Jongup’s head.  
“Yah, shut up, you two, leave him alone.”  
Said the leader. Daehyun smiled at him gratefully. The two grumbled, but soon turned back to their own stuff, giving up on teasing Daehyun for now.

The problem happened when they arrived at the dorms. The others were handed their items and slowly headed to their rooms or to the living room to watch TV. Except for Daehyun. He stood next to the manager, anxiously watching the man look through the bag from where he’d taken the members’ stuff.  
“Uhn… Daehyun-ah, I’m sorry, but I can’t find your teddy bear.”  
Said the manager closely watching the boy’s reaction. Daehyun felt himself pale and felt his eyes burn with forming tears. He wouldn’t cry. He couldn’t cry there, in the middle of the dorm, in front of his manager and everyone else.  
“It’s ok, hyung.”  
He mumbled to the manager.  
“I’m really sorry, Daehyunnie, I’ll find it tomorrow, and…”  
Daehyun nodded, not letting the man finish before heading to his room. He entered the room and slowly closed the door. His vision was blurred by tears and he ran to his bed and laid down, finally allowing himself to cry. He tried to keep quiet, as to not alert the others, but he wasn’t that successful, as five minutes later there was knock on his door and someone entered the room. Daehyun held his breath, stopping his sobs, and tried to pretend he was asleep. He felt the person sit on his bed.  
“I know you’re awake, Hyunnie. I heard manager hyung talking to you and I know you can’t sleep without your teddy.” Daehyun sniffed, getting up and burying his face on Yongguk’s chest. The older ran his fingers softly through Daehyun’s hair. “It’s okay, sweetie, we’ll find your bear tomorrow, ok? And you can sleep with me tonight, how does that sound?”  
Daehyun nodded against the other, too embarrassed to look up. He felt Yongguk kiss the top of his head and felt the older pick him up, carrying him bridal style as Daehyun buried his face deeper against the other’s chest.  
He heard a few snickers when Yongguk passed the living room carrying him, which made him want to start crying again, but Yongguk held him tighter and the younger relaxed a little.  
“Hyunnie, Himchan will be there too, is that ok?”  
Asked the older, once he stopped walking. Daehyun supposed they were at the older boy’s room’s door.  
“Ok.”  
He mumbled, face still against the others chest. He hated sleeping without his teddy bear, and he usually couldn’t sleep without it, but having Yongguk there to replace it temporarily was making him quite sleepy.  
Daehyun barely noticed as Yongguk laid him down. He did feel the older slipping under the covers and hugging him close, though, and then someone else, most likely Himchan snuggling against his back. He heard Yongguk and Himchan whispering.  
“What happened? Is he ok?”  
Asked the younger.  
“He’s upset because manager can’t find his teddy bear. He can’t sleep without it.”  
“So you volunteered us as substitutes?”  
Himchan’s voice was teasing, but soft.  
“Oh, shut it. The boy couldn’t sleep.”  
Himchan chuckled, but Daehyun was much too sleepy, to feel embarrassed or self conscious about the situation.  
“I’m joking, baby, I don’t mind. Besides, he looks adorable.”  
And that was the last thing Daehyun heard before entering dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Daehyun woke up feeling warm and well rested. The feeling didn’t last long, though, as he tried to hug his bear closer and felt nothing there. Which led him to remember the previous night. Which then led him to softly whine.  
The boy sighed and blinked, trying to understand where he was. He managed to sit up a bit, noticing he’d been lying on Yongguk's arms. The leader was asleep, looking peaceful as he held Daehyun. On his other side was Himchan, whose arm was lightly resting on Daehyun's waist, brushing Yongguk’s hand every time Daehyun breathed. The younger frowned. On the previous night he'd been too tired to notice how weird the situation was, but now that he was awake he was wondering... why in hell was Himchan sleeping on Yongguk’s bed?  
The boy sighed, deciding he could ask Yongguk about it later. For now he had to find a way to get out of there and avoid the embarrassment of waking up between his two friends as if he was some little kid on his parents' bed.  
He struggled for a bit, trying to wiggle out of the leader’s embrace without waking up either of the boys. Unfortunately, the task was proving itself hard to complete. After a while Daehyun slumped back down, panting slightly. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a little while and keep trying in a few minutes...  
Daehyun woke up again with Yongguk shaking him. He got up, once again disoriented, and looked at the leader.   
"Hey, Hyunnie. How are you feeling?"  
Daehyun blinked and felt Himchan getting up. He looked to the side and saw the older next to him. He sighed. So much for getting up before they woke up.  
"I-I’m okay."  
Answered the boy, blushing. Yongguk smiled, pinching Daehyun’s cheek.   
"Good. Now, what do you say we go get some breakfast?"  
Daehyun nodded, and he was about to get up when Yongguk pulled him closer, standing up holding Daehyun.  
"H-hyung, let me down, I can walk!"  
Yongguk chuckled.  
"I know you can, but you look cuter when I carry you."  
And like that Daehyun was taken to the living room and put on a chair at the table, blushing bright red at the treatment.

Daehyun went to practice, ignoring the snickering and teasing from Jongup and Youngjae.  
Youngjae had started the morning by asking Daehyun if he'd slept well in 'his daddy's bed'. Daehyun knew he should just ignore, but he couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. Youngjae had laughed, sitting down, then Jongup had entered asking if Daehyun needed Jongup to feed him. The older had glared, standing up and leaving the room.  
The teasing continued throughout the day. Daehyun noticed, though, Yongguk and Himchan glaring at Youngjae and Jongup, and Zelo looking annoyed at their teasing. It didn’t exactly make him feel better, the embarrassment was stronger than the thankfulness, but it still made him a bit glad.  
In the afternoon, when they went back and the others scattered around, Daehyun stayed by the manager, trying to look for his bear without looking suspicious. Once everyone was doing their own things, his manager headed into the kitchen, motioning for Daehyun to follow him. The door closed behind Daehyun and he stopped. The manager was looking at him with sad eyes.  
"Daehyun-ah..." the boy felt his heart clench. He didn't have a good feeling about this. "I went back to the place of filming, today. They said we didn’t forget anything. I... I really don't know where it could have gone."  
Once again Daehyun felt his eyes fill with tears.  
"Daehyun-ah..."  
Began the manager, but Daehyun just shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks, and ran away.  
He didn’t plan on going to Yongguk's room, but there's where he ended up. He opened the door and barely registered that Yongguk and Himchan were talking on the older’s bed before he ran to Yongguk and threw himself of the leader's lap.  
"Dae? What's the problem, love? What happened? Did Youngjae say something? Jongup?"  
Daehyun shook his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind he felt embarrassed about breaking down like this in front of Yongguk and Himchan, but he couldn't help it.  
He cried into Yongguk’s chest for at least ten minutes, while the older stroked his hair gently. When his tears finally stopped he slowly pried his face from the leaders chest.  
"I-I’m, I'm sorry."  
He whispered, voice hoarse and scratchy. He vaguely noticed Himchan wasn't around anymore.  
"There's no need to apologize. Wanna tell me what happened?"  
Daehyun didn't even have the strength to blush.  
"Ma-manager hyung can't find my bear."  
"Oh, love..."  
The door opened and Himchan walked in balancing three glasses in his hands. He closed the door behind himself and headed to the bed, sitting on Daehyun’s other side.  
"Here. Your throat must be hurting."  
He said, handing a glass of water to Daehyun. The boy gladly took it, although there was a light blush dusting his cheeks.  
"Thank you, hyung. I-I'm sorry I interrupted you two."  
Himchan frowned and Yongguk, who still had his arms around Daehyun, pulled the boy closer.  
"You don't need to apologize, Dae. What are we here for if not to support each other?"  
Asked Himchan, drying a stray tear that was on Daehyun's cheek.  
"But I already intruded yesterday, and now I'm here again, and for such a fucking stupid reason."  
Said Daehyun, trying to not sound too whinny.  
"It's not stupid, love. You lost one of the things you treasure the most and you still have to put up with two arseholes bothering you. It's okay to be upset."  
Said Yongguk, who was rubbing Daehyun's back softly. It made Daehyun relax a bit.  
"But what happened, exactly?"  
Asked Himchan.  
"Manager can't find his bear."  
Explained Yongguk, before Daehyun could. Himchan frowned.  
"That's weird..." then something passed his eyes and his frown became deeper. "Stay here, I'll be right back."  
And with that Himchan kissed Daehyun on the forehead and headed out. Daehyun was left behind on Yongguk's arms, gaping.  
"What happened?"  
Asked the younger boy.  
“He thought the same thing I did. But we’ll talk about that later, when he comes back.  
Daehyun frowned, but nodded. There was silence for a moment, then Daehyun spoke up.  
"Uhn, hyung... I wanted to ask... is there something going on between you and Himchan hyung?" Daehyun was expecting Yongguk to laugh, or to be confused and mildly upset. He did not expect the light blush that appeared on Yongguk's cheeks. His mouth fell open. "Oh my god! There is? Really?"  
"Shut up. Its... we're still testing it out."  
Daehyun's grin threatened to split his face in two.  
"Omo, that’s so cute! You two are such a cute couple!"  
Yongguk's blush deepened and he shushed Daehyun, but the younger could see a small smile on the leader's face.  
"Ok, ok, whatever. Now shut up about this. I had to convince Himchan to let me tell you, he'll murder both of us if you tell the others."  
Daehyun smiled even brighter.   
"I won't, don't worry. Is this what you were talking about just now?"  
Yongguk nodded.  
"He'd just agreed to let you know when you entered."  
This made Daehyun blush.  
"So I intruded in on your couple time twice in less the 24 hours. Sorry."  
Yongguk flicked him lightly.  
"There's no need to be sorry, Dae. You didn't intrude."  
"Uhn, yeah, I did? I slept in your bed yesterday. Himchan hyung is probably mad."  
Yongguk chuckled.  
"You have no idea of how cute you were yesterday night, Dae. I had to keep Himchan from pinching your cheeks every five minutes, while we talked. Besides, we did the same things we'd have done if you weren't there. Maybe a little less kissing, but we can catch up on that later."  
Daehyun laughed, his cheeks red, not knowing if he should be glad, embarrassed or disgusted. He was all three.  
"So I'm not a threat on hyung's eyes?"  
Teased Daehyun. Yongguk laughed.  
"Sorry, Dae. You're sexy, just not my type."  
They were laughing when the door opened and Himchan entered, hands behind his back. He sat next to Daehyun, smiling.  
"Close your eyes, Dae."  
Daehyun raised an eyebrow, but did as he was told. Then he felt Himchan take his hand, and then the older boy's hand was replaced by something soft. Daehyun immediately opened his eyes, his mouth forming a perfect O when he saw his teddy bear on his hand. He wasn’t proud of the squeal he let out, but he didn't think much about it before hugging the bear tightly.  
"Oh my god, thank you, hyung, thank you so much."  
Himchan laughed fondly.  
"You're welcome, Dae."  
Daehyun then hugged Himchan, bear still securely on his hand. The older let out a surprised 'oof', before hugging Daehyun back. When they separated, Yongguk pinched Daehyun's cheek.  
"As I said, you're adorable."  
Daehyun laughed, despite his red cheeks.  
"Shut up, hyung. Oh! And congrats, Himchan hyung, you guys are really cute together."  
Daehyun laughed at the blush on Himchan's cheeks. The older glared at him and shoved him playfully.   
"So that's what I get for finding your teddy bear. Good to know."  
Daehyun chuckled, before something passed his mind.  
"Hyung, where was it?"  
Himchan and Yongguk looked at each other.  
"Try not to be too upset, okay, Dae?" Daehyun frowned, but nodded. "Youngjae had it. He and Jongup took it when we were in the van coming back to the dorms."  
Daehyun felt anger bubbling on his stomach. He clenched his hands into fists.  
“That little…”  
Muttered the boy.  
"Dae, calm down. I know you're upset, but you need to calm down."  
Daehyun knew Yongguk was right. He took a deep breath. Not that it helped much.  
"I just don't get why they'd do that! I've never done anything to them!"  
Besides angry, Daehyun was hurt. Him an Jongup were good friends, and Youngjae… Youngjae was his best friend, goddamnit. He didn't understand what had happened.  
"Maybe you should talk to them, Dae. They both looked very... I don't know, but they weren't happy."  
"Of course they weren't happy, they were found out!"  
Himchan shook his head.  
"Its not that. You can wait a bit, cool off, but you should talk to them."  
Daehyun was ready to complain when he noticed Yongguk and Himchan looking at each other, as if they were talking with their eyes. He sighed.  
"Ok, I'll talk to Youngjae. I'll, uhn... I'll leave you guys now."  
He was getting up, but Yongguk held his wrist.   
"You're not intruding, Dae.” Daehyun opened his mouth to reply, but Yongguk interrupted him before he could even start talking. Don't even deny it, I know what you were thinking. You can stay here as long as you want."  
Daehyun smiled gladly at Yongguk, but shook his head.  
"Its ok, hyung. But thank you, anyways."  
He headed out of the room.  
Once outside, Daehyun breathed in deeply. He should do as Himchan said and talk to Youngjae.


	3. Chapter 3

Youngjae was on their shared room, laying on his bed staring at the underside of the top bunk. He looked up when Daehyun entered. His eyes immediately widened and he sat up.  
"Dae! Dae, look, I wanted to apologize, I know I..."  
"Shut it. First, I want you to know that I'm really fucking pissed at you. And at Jongup too. You two stole something from me, then made fun of something I already felt embarrassed about." There was a bit of silence, during which Youngjae only looked down, guiltily. "I didn't want to talk to you. You should thank Himchan hyung for convincing me. So please, tell you had a reason. Please. Even if it’s stupid."  
Daehyun didn’t think he’d get a good enough answer to satisfy his anger. He didn’t see how there could be a plausible answer to what they’d done. Except… was that a blush on Youngjae’s cheeks? Daehyun arched an eyebrow.  
"I, uhn, I... youwerespendingtoomuchtimewithyonggukhyungandIwasjealous."  
Suddenly the room was absolutely quiet, except for Youngjae’s slightly too quick breath and Daehyun’s own stupidly fast heartbeat. Daehyun was staring at the younger boy, mouth hanging open. Despite how fast Youngjae had talked, Daehyun had understood everything.  
Youngjae was now fiddling with the hem of his shirt, cheeks pink in embarrassment.  
"Wait... what?"  
Asked Daehyun. The younger boy buried his face on his hands.  
“Please don’t make me repeat, I know you understood it.”  
Then Daehyun snorted.  
“Oh my gods, are you serious? Were you actually jealous?”  
Daehyun couldn’t contain the joy in his voice. It’s not like he thought it was ok for Youngjae to do what he’d done, but the idea of him doing it out of jealousy… the younger was now glaring at Daehyun.  
“Yah, don’t laugh at me!”  
Pouted the boy. Daehyun simply continued giggling for a while, before sitting next to the other boy.  
“Jae, you’re my best friend. You’ve been my best friend for ages. If you were jealous you could have just told me.”  
Said the older boy. Youngjae was pouting, his cheeks a deep red.  
“I’m sorry.”  
He mumbled. Daehyun hugged him and the boy hugged back, glad to have somewhere to hide his red face.  
“Now, what about Jongup?”  
Youngjae hesitated, leaning away from the older.  
“I, uhn, I might… I might have asked him to help me.”  
Daehyun shook his head.  
“Well, he’s still at fault for agreeing to this.”  
Said the older, but Youngjae was already shaking his head, a small guilty smile on his face.  
“Don’t blame him. He was trying to help me. You would to, if you had to listen to someone whining about their stupid crush everyday.” Once again silence descended on the room. Youngjae took a second to register what he had said, before his eyes widened and he stood up. “Oh my god… Oh my god, I’m sorry, please forget I said anything, I swear I’ll…”  
Once the shock of the discovery was over, Daehyun chuckled and held the younger’s wrist, pulling himself up.  
“Jae… you talk too much.”  
And with that he leaned in, shutting Youngjae up with a kiss.

 

“Ah, fucking finally!”  
Was what interrupted Youngjae and Daehyun, making them notice just how much time they’d just spent making out and enjoying each other’s company. They blushed and broke apart, neither wanting to look at their second maknae.  
“Jongup…”  
Whined Youngjae. The younger chuckled.  
“Dinner is ready, you hopeless fucks. I hope this means Youngjae will stop whining. And sorry about your bear, Dae hyung. I just couldn’t take the pining anymore.”  
And with that the boy left. Daehyun laughed and Youngjae huffed.  
“Never tell Jongup your secrets.”  
He mumbled. Daehyun chuckled and held the other boy’s hand.  
“C’mon, grumpy. Let’s go have dinner.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think so far?


End file.
